


Azure No Naruto

by CrossNox



Category: BlazBlue, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossNox/pseuds/CrossNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NarutoxMulti-Xover Naruto's choices were always destined to create ripples in the pond of life, but maybe..with a bit of meddling..those ripples could become a wave to bring with it a new story. Pairing is either gonna be NaruxMakoto or NaruxHarem, Review with your thoughts on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi there, I hope you enjoy the fic everyone, Make sure to review lots, it makes me write so much faster.


	2. Prologue: Pushed Too Far

A/N: As far as I am concerned, I own nothing but the numerous plot bunnies roaming about in the pastures of my brain..

*--------------------------------------*

Kyuubi, a centuries old menace of pure Chakra and malice, undefeated by just about everything ever in the history of the shinobi nations. Everyone knows how he was created, when the Sage of Six paths broke the 10 tail into 9 smaller, more managable demons, the Kyuubi no Yoko being the strongest of the 9 so it held the majority of the 10 tails power..

However not many know the 10 tails was known by another name oh so long ago, in a different shift of time It was known as the Black Beast and after it devoured all of it's original shift..past, present, future, everything it shifted itself into this plane where it ran afoul of The Sage of Six paths and was split.

However I am getting off topic it appears..This is naught but a small amount of back story that led to the events of the life of Naruto Uzumaki.

*-------------------------------*

 

The sounds of battle could be heard all around, along with the cocophany of roars and the sounds of the earth itself shaking with each movement the giant kitsune took...Minato sighed looking out over the battle from atop his summon, Gamabunta. He kneeled, patting the giant toad on his head. "You ready for one last fight old friend?"

The toad boss hummed slightly while chomping on it's pipe slightly. "As ready as I'll ever be. Ar you sure Minato? You know Kushina would kill you if she were alive to see this?.." He spoke sadly to his long time friend, the Yondaime of Konoha.

The blonde haired man nodded, his face like stone as he steeled himself for what he was about to do. Gamabunta rushed forward, hopping at a speed not many saw the old toad produce, his blade drawn as he clashed with the Kyuubi no Yoko, blocking a tail or two with his blade, as his summoner worked on his head, doing one handed seals while drawing in blood on the newborns stomach, his eyes glowing an eerie cerulean blue, even the sclera having change color. He almost lost his concentration when a tail caught the toad off guard, tearing a long gash through his eye and down his face, the wound bleeding freely but soon it was quiet, time almost seaming to have stopped for Minato and Kyuubi, the seal on his son's stomach glowing bright white. "SHIKI FUIN!"

The last thing Kyuubi felt in it's physical form was..peace..peace from the constant hate it had felt all of it's rage gone as it was absorbed into it's new jailor. Shinigami floated above the three blade in it's mouth as the transfer worked, He looked at Minato, a Hero to many but also a Demon in the eyes of an entire country..Willing to sacrifice everything, including his own son to save this village he loved with all his heart and soul.

The Shinigami took pity and floated closer to the Kyuubi's essence, draining into the newborn, he saw the powers that the boy would have and quickly inscribed a seal into his arms and back, connected with the shiki Fuin on his stomach, implanting the memories the boy would need into the Kyuubi.

Happy with his work he finished the process, taking Minato's soul into himself, before gently lowering the boy onto the ground, seeing the old man, the Sandaime rushing to the scene, before disappearing, leaving Naruto to his fate.

*---------------------------------*

"You're gonna pay fro what you did to this village demon, You're gonna pay slow.." The sadistic nin almost cackled as his helpers, civilians, held the boy down and he extracted the long, shart kodachi from his back, letting the boy see the gleam of the metal blade in the light from the festival behind him.

The seven year old boy took a deep breath to scream just s the fireworks began, illuminating the night sky and drowning out his sobs and cries for help..The blade was lowered slowly, razor sharp edge pressing to the boys right arm, at about mid bicep, slicing as it touched skin, easily going through the thin fabric of his shirt.

He felt the blade sinking into his arm, screaming in pain as blood gushed from the wound, pooling on the alley floor, having sliced an artery. Soon the blade touched bone and the nin forced downwards, hearing a snap and crackle as the bone broke and the arm was cut off completely leaving the boy a bleeding stump behind, he sobbed uncontrollably, blubbering and making noises of pain and agony. He had never felt anything so painful in his life.

The nin above him stabbed the blade into the ground and pulled out a kunai. "Stop fucking staring at me like that you damn Demon!" and he proceeded to cut the boys left eye clean of the socket, taking the boys, beautiful cerulean blue and stomping on it.

There was almost an audible snap as all sound from the boy ceased, he was surrounded by black and red energy, it didn't feel like chakra and it didn't feel like the kyuubi either, the energy congregated on his lost limb and he found himself rising, the men that had been olding him down, bacing away in terror.

"You'll Pay.." His voice was raspy, full of pain, his now gone left eye socket began glowing red and the black energy that took on the form of an arm grew deep red claws, and he grabbed the nearest civilian, growling as he absorbed the very life force from him, healing the other mnor wounds they had inflicted first.

He dropped the dead civ like a sack of potatos and in a second was on the nin that had taken his arm, the fire works still hiding the screams that came from the alleyway, this time though they were notthe screams of a terrified and tortured boy..they were screams of terror as each and every adult in the alley was torn limb from limb, their injuries healing him whenever he inflicted them upon them.

Every time he drained energy his hair gained more and more silver until they were all dead and the power dissipated, leaving the boy coated in blood, it in his hand, on his clothes, and all over his hands..He looked at his right arm, and instead of flesh he found nothing but black metal and leather belts wrapping around it, his seal was still intact on the arm bt faded from black on his skin, to white on his new arm, he prodded it and felt the touch that he would have from his old arm, and almost sobbed in relief as he found his left eye there once again.

If any one looked at him they wouldn't see the Naruto they had become accustomed to, they would see sunkissed blonde hair streaked with snowy silver, his left eye having turned red instead of cerulean blue. It wasn't more than a few seconds later when he ran out of the alleyway, trying his best to avoid the crowds on his way back to his apartment, he didn't wnt a repeat of this..from now on people would have to earn his trust or he would be forever wary of them..

But now..Now Naruto had power, he wouldn't let anyone hurt him or anyone close to him again..Now he just had to train.

*-------------------------------------*

A/N: Hope you guys like the chapter, I went through three different versions of how Naruto gained the first of his new powers, but this one just came out the best, lots of gorey detail too and if you didn't enjoy it i'm sorry :3


	3. Chapter 1: The Demon and The Beast-Kin

[A/N: Still own all of the nothing guys...I know sad right?]

[----------------------------------------------------------------------]

Chapter 1  
The Demon and the Beastkin

 

Naruto panted as he leaned his body up against the nearest tree, sweat ran down his face, the knuckles on his still flesh and blood arm bleeding from the intense training he had just put his body through. 1000 Punches to a log in a training area may seem like a cake walk but to a non trained shinobi it wasn't..He ached abominably.

He grabbed his canteen from the ground nearby, it was in shoddy condition just like everything else the boy owned, but he unscrewed the lid and took a couple of long gulps of the cool, refreshing water he had gotten from the stream nearby. Soon before he could stop himself he let his eye slide shut, falling asleep leaning on the tree, he hadn't slept in 3 days the poor boy, either haunted by nightmares of what happened to him or tormented by those horrible red eyes and the demonic laughing that followed.

When Naruto opened his eyes he was standing in what looked like a sewer, it was dank and he was ankle deep in some disgusting brown water, He wrinkled his nose and took a few hesitant steps forward, all he heard was the nasty sound of his feet sinking back into the water. Before long he was standing in front of the cage, he had been here a couple of times in the past few months..ever since the attack by those..'people'..on his birthday, and he used the term people quite loosely.

Beyond the bars of the cage the Kyuubi opened one large red eye, the bloodshot sclera making it look slightly feral or deranged..Naruto just raised an eyebrow and crossed his black arm over his flesh one, sighing at the huge fuzzball. “You scared me the first 3 or so times you called me here..you've lost all shock value Fuzzy butt...” The boy grumbled, the prisoner inside of him chuckled and shook its large furry head. “Oh be quiet Gaki..I called you here today because of those seals on your arms.”

Naruto looked a bit surprised and looked down at them, he hadn't paid much attention to them honestly, sure they looked cool but he figured since they had been there his entire life they were like some kind of weird birthmark. After a few cursory glances he looked back up at the fox and raised an eyebrow. “OK, so what about them?”

Kyuubi growled a bit in annoyance at the young boy. “You really don't like to think for yourself do you?” The ancient beast could only take so much stupidity from its container. “Fine, I'll tell you a story hmm?” The beast made a few weird hacking noises that Naruto winced at, assuming it was clearing its large throat. “Quite a long time ago, a few hundred years after I was born into this world there were two clans of Shinobi that everyone feared for their power. The first was the Mohou clan, also known as the thieves of the old world, and the ancestors of the ancient Uchiha, before they did some weird shit and screwed up their bloodline.. The Mohou Clan had a seal on their left arms which allowed them to copy a bloodline into themselves to the max amount of spirals on their seal..The more powerful the bloodline was in the baby the more spirals they had.” The beast let the boy absorb for a few moments, watching as the blond and silver haired bot looked down his right arm, 13 spirals. 

“The second clan was the Moritsugu clan, unparalleled swordsman, each one was born with a seal on their right arm, that allowed them to create the swords of their soul, the most swords any clan member had ever achieved was 4 I believe you may break that record gaki in time..However things were not always so well within their clans, at one point the clans even had a blood feud that lasted almost 10 years, but as the last of each house sat and waited for their final grain of sand to fall they offered their bloodlines, their gifts up to the shinigami, telling him to give them to someone who needed them most. Only a couple of the Mohou survived..becoming the uchiha clan we know today, All of the Moritsugu were wiped out. You were given both of these ancient powers for a reason Gaki, I don't know what that reason is yet, but I'm expecting quite a few things from you.” The demon smirked and before the blonde could ask any questions he was ejected from the area outside the prison and awoke with a start, he took a look up at the sky and sighed slightly, noticing a couple hours had passed inside of his mindscape, but it had been maybe 10 minutes in the real world.

Naruto grumbled and stretched for a few seconds before his ears perked up at a sound, it was far off but he was sure..it was a girl screaming.. He wasted no time, leaving his stuff behind as he took off towards the origin of the scream, before he got there he reached the wall of Konoha and without thinking he started to jump while running straight at the wall and thrust his left hand downwards, a blast of black and red energy forcing his jump higher so he cleared the tall stone wall.

While running he took a second to look down at the palm of his left hand and hum, this was the first time he had willfully been able to summon the energy he had used, he smiled a bit at his own progress..but then he looked forward and his heart leapt into his throat, on the ground there was a girl about his age, surrounded by several bandits, dressed in shabby clothing. One of them took a step forward and kicked the girl in the stomach, it was hard to get a clear view of the girl from where he was but he heard the yelp of pain and couldn't hold himself back. “Hey assholes! Pick on someone your own size would yah!?”

The first bandit turned around in time to get a sloppy punch to his jaw, Naruto's metal left fist colliding with quite a bit of force, breaking the mans jaw and sending him barreling into two of the other bandits. The boy stood there and stared the much larger men down, but they just stared back, after all he didn't look menacing at all with his cherub like face, but that red eye was a little disconcerting..”Listen Brat..Why don't you just mind your own business while we take care of this subhuman trash eh?” The bandit gave him a menacing look and a growl, letting the light catch the well worn edge of his hatchet. “Or you might just find yourself joining her..”

Naruto was a little scared..but he couldn't let them hurt a poor innocent girl like this. He breathed slowly and steeled his resolve, getting into a sloppy fighting stance, he had learned a bit about taijutsu from one of the scrolls he'd stolen from the ninja library..He had wanted to practice a lot more before using it but he didn't have a choice anymore, he placed his left foot forward and slid his right back. As soon as he had started moving the bandit had darted forward, holding the hatchet up to swing down at Naruto, His eyes widened and he barely got his left arm up to block, the hatchet colliding with the arm with a loud scraping sound of metal on metal, it still hurt like hell even as sparks flew from the area. The boy winced and the bandits looked on in disbelief.

“I won't let you hurt her anymore..I WON'T!” He rushed forward, his red eye glowing slightly as he ducked underneath a horizontal axe swing, bringing his hand down to grip the bandits ankle tripping him, slamming him onto his back, jumping on top of the now downed man, landing right on his face with all his weight. The boys metal hand blazed with energy, the black and red energy now following his whims. He turned, letting go of the mans ankle and stepping off of him, pointing two fingers along the ground he drew them upwards towards the downed man. “Dead Spike” A pair of malicious jaws came up from the ground and bit into the main, blood spraying as the demon he had seemed to summon bit into him, orbs of energy came from the black and red..thing..and flowed into his arm, giving him new found energy. 

The beast disappeared a few moments later and all that was left was the lifeless body of a bandit, bleeding onto the soft grass of the forest. Naruto turned and growled, rushing forward towards the second nearest bandit, slamming a fist into his face, the fist was cloaked in the darkness he had found out how to use, then he turned after the man flew away and brought his right arm up in a sweeping motion towards another bandit, a smaller version of the beast following his fingers, chomping through the mans windpipe, leaving him to fall to the ground gurgling.

Naruto's face was contorted in rage as he danced around, guiding darkness to bend to his will with his fingers and mind, it was down to the last bandit now and He looked close to shitting himself, all of his friends were dead, he was only alive because he was underneath one of his dead comrades and Naruto hadn't noticed him yet, the boy seemed to calm and looked around puking onto the grass a few seconds later, panting, tears running down his face..He had killed again..But he knew he had to..both times.. He crawled over to the girl now, looking her over, she was in a bad way but he was shocked as he looked down towards the base of her spine, where a cute fluffy tail was poking out, it was matted and caked with blood and dirt at the moment but he knew now what they meant by Sub human filth..The girl was one of the beast-kin that lived in the forest outside Konoha..They were peaceful, some were even old friends with the Hokage.

He shook himself from his thoughts and gingerly picked her up, he knew he wouldn't be able to jump over the wall like he had before with her and turned, running with her in his arms towards the closest gate into Konoha.

 

[---------------------------------------------------------------------------]

 

He was panting as he ran up to the gate, his face had sweat running down it as he looked over who was working on duty today, He hoped it was Izumo and Koutetsu..They didn't outwardly hate him and they even waved to him sometimes when he saw them in Ichiraku, they were nicer than most of the people in the village by a long run. Izumo looked down from over the gate and his eyes widened. “Must...See....Hokage...” Naruto managed to wheeze out, the girl had his jacket around her now as most of her clothing had been torn and he wanted to preserve her modesty.. The two gatekeepers looked at each other and nodded.

The gate creaked open slowly and as soon as it was open enough the boy was through it, carrying the beast-kin in his arms, running straight for the Hokage tower, he knew the hospital would never help someone he'd brought in so his only hope was the old man.

Sarutobi puffed at his pipe with a contented hum, eyeing the paperwork on his desk with the appropriate malice..Usually by now he would have heard about something Naruto had done and would have to, unfortunately, leave his paperwork alone to go deal with it, but today was oddly quiet..Then he heard it, that loud clomping of someone running down the hall to his office, ah there it was..he wondered what the boy had done this time, probably just one of the lower ranked shinobi coming to complain about something mundane..He was not however expecting Naruto himself to bust into his office carrying a young beast-kin girl in his arms who looked like she had been through hell. “Minami!” He barked out the door to his secretary. “Call the orphanage and get Yakushi-san over here as quickly as possible!” The old man placed one arm on his desk and swatted the paperwork to the ground, letting Naruto lay the girl on the desk. “What happened Naruto?!”

The boy flopped back into one of the chairs and stared, wide eyed up at the old man. “I was..I was training over in Area 11 and I had just finished for the morning..I heard her scream from where she was..I ran to her and jumped over the wall to see her being attacked by bandits..I...I killed them all Ojji-san...I killed each and every one of the bastards that hurt her..” Sarutobi looked seriously down at the boy..he was completely unharmed..

The door was slammed open again and a young woman came in wearing an apron over her loose fitting clothes, a pair of ninja sandals adorned her feet and she wore a pair of square glasses. She had light brown hair and silver eyes, “Hokage-Sama..” She saw the girl on the table and rushed forward, her hands glowing with green chakra as she set to work, taking care of the more major wounds first, “My god Hokage-sama..This girl is lucky to be alive..She has a broken arm a broken leg..several lacerations all over her body and a couple of broken ribs..” Naruto winced and watched as the strange woman tried to heal the Beast-kin girl on the table.

“She was attacked by bandits Yakushi-san..I fear she would be dead if Naruto here hadn't come across them and stopped them..” He patted the blonde and silver haired boys head, smiling slightly down at him.

The woman glanced over her shoulder at the boy sitting in the chair and gave him a warm smile, soon the girl started to look better, the lacerations closing amplified by her advanced healing due to her Beast-kin genes. The woman, Yakushi as the Hokage called her also managed to heal the girls ribs before running low on chakra. “Her life is out of danger medically Hokage-sama..She'll need to go to the hospital for a cast for her arm and leg but she should be fine otherwise..is there anything else you needed?”

The old man shook his head and the woman bowed and began to leave but Naruto gently grabbed her hand, stopping her. He looked up at her with those mysterious mismatched eyes and gave her a smile. “Thank you..Yaku-san!” He gave her a nickname as well the woman had a small smile as she left the office.

The Hokage took another puff from his pipe and looked the girl over. “OK Naruto-kun..Now let's get her to the hospital so she can get all fixed up.” The boy nodded and went to pick her up bridal style again, following the Hokage out of his office and towards the hospital.

 

[----------------------------------------------------------------------]

 

[A/N: -Twirls and dances a bit in happiness.- Whew another chapter down eh? Bet no one expected another chapter so soon hmm? Read and review alright and let me know what you think, not much happened in this chapter but of course..it's just the start of Naruto's soon to be hectic life.]


	4. Chapter 2: The Girl With Hazel Eyes

[A/N: Wewt Wewt, Still don't own anything! However I need to point out that I thrive on reviews..the more you guys review and give me feedback the more chapters you'll see and faster. On with the story!]

[----------------------------------------------------------------]

Chapter 2

The Girl With Hazel Eyes

Blinding white, that was the first thing she saw when her eyes cracked open, the tiled roof of her hospital room searing into her eyes as they had not been opened in about a day. She squinted, letting her eyes slowly adjust to the light in the room and then she tried to move and nearly screamed, her arm and leg were both heavy, covered in plaster casts they throbbed abominably with each small movement.

With a whimper she managed to sit herself up and look around the room, it was a plain hospital room, nothing special about it other than the boy sleeping in the chair next to her bed, he was wearing an orange shirt and a pair of shorts, the shirt had a red Konoha symbol on it, letting her know exactly where she was. She looked him over slowly, her ears twitching slightly his hair was a mess of blonde and silver, the colors seeming to fight for dominance of his scalp, is face was still slightly chubby from baby fat and his cheeks had three whisker like marks on each one.

She sniffed gently at the air, he smelled like...foxes..oddly enough, she knew that the village hated them, at least that's what her dad told her. Unable to move very much from the casts she hummed a bit to herself and petted her tail, it had been cleaned, by who she didn't know but it was soft and fluffy once more, soon though she could not stay quiet or still it just wasn't in her nature. Leaning in she gave Naruto a poke to his whiskered cheek, “Helloooo?...” She said, right next to his ear.

Naruto had slept relatively well considering he was in what he considered..enemy territory, doctors were evil with their needles and random implements. However when he was awoken by a poke on his cheek and a sweet voice in his ear he grumbled and cracked an eye open, seeing the girl he'd helped sitting up and staring at him. He bolted straight up, his eyes snapping open at once to reveal his mismatched eyes, staring into her hazel ones. “Oh you're awake! Great!” He grinned he had been slightly worried about her since she had been so injured.

She nodded and looked at her broken limbs with a grumble. “Yea not that it does me much good neh? I'm Makoto, Makoto Nanaya, Pleased to meetcha!” She held her hand out, ready to shake his hand. Naruto slid his hand into hers and gently shook it, her skin was soft but she had a vice grip.

“Naruto Uzumaki, same to you.” Their hands parted and he stood up, cracking his back with a well angled lean backwards, his hands on his lower back. “So what were you doing in that part of the forest Makoto-san?” he scratched his head a bit and stared her down, getting a little nervous as the sad, haunted look crossed her face. “My..My village was raided that morning by bandits..” Naruto stopped her, a sad look on his features as well.

“It's OK..You don't have to tell me Makoto-san..” He gave her a small smile and walked towards the door. “I'll be right back alright?” He saw her nod as he closed the door, he didn't come back for Twenty minutes, but when he did come back he had an old man in tow, The Hokage, she recognized the hat her father had spoken of it often.

“Nanaya-san, correct?” The old man took slow steady strides towards the bed, looking down at her on the bed. She was so small and looked so frail, but he knew she was trying to put on a strong front, doing her best not to cry. “I am the Sandaime Hokage, it's nice to meet you.” He smiled down at her like a loving grandfather and took a seat in one of the chairs near the bed. “Naruto told me what happened to your village..at least the little he knew..but I'm afraid I already knew..The second Naruto showed up with you in my office I sent several ANBU to check the scene..'m sorry but everything was gone..Burned..” He had a sad look on his face, he'd been on good terms with the chief of the village.

Makoto sniffled continued to stem the flow of her tears, stopping herself from crying because big girls didn't cry..But the dam broke when Naruto hugged her, they were both alone in the world, they had no one but themselves and somehow..they both knew that as Makoto broke out crying on his chest, sobbing. “Ojji-san...What will happen to her?..” He mumbled a bit, his hand cradling the girls head, trying to comfort her, ever since the attack on himself he had gotten much less dense about many things in the world.

The Hokage sighed a bit and shook his head. “Ultimately without somewhere to live she will be asked to leave the village..Beast-kin by the laws of the council cannot own land inside of Konoha..A law I've fought to this very day with no success I must admit.” He looked into Narrator’s mismatched eyes and saw nothing but anger and determination..He knew what had happened to Naruto, and had chalked it up to nothing but Kyuubi's power overflowing in a dangerous situation.

Naruto shook his head and a tear ran down his cheek. “Then she can live with me, that's alright isn't it Ojji-san?” He continued to stare the old man down, next year Naruto would enter the academy and the Hokage feared for the teachers if this was the Naruto they were getting. The old an pondered for a few moments, he did have a two bedroom apartment available..He was amazed that the boy was taking this much initiative.

“I don't see why you couldn't have her live with you..” He looked at the two 6 year old's and hummed, nodding a bit. “Alright, it's decided, Nanaya-san, are you alright living with Naruto?” He asked softly.

Makoto thought for a few moments remembering the fire and the blood she'd seen running from her old home and nodded, tears staining her cheeks. “B-but..can I become a Kunoichi?..” She wanted revenge, she'd heard one name from the bandits talking like he was their boss..She would find that man.

The Hokage nodded his assent. “Of course, You and Naruto will both start next year if you'd like.” They both nodded, each with their own determination, Makoto to get revenge for her village, and Naruto to become Hokage.

A few hours later the Hokage stepped out of the room and began the long walk back to his office, he enjoyed walking amongst the people, it let them feel like he was listening to them. As he waved to another passerby he was deep in thought about the young girl and Minato's son. Closing his eyes he hoped that nothing would go wrong between them, they were both lonely souls that had seen more than their small minds needed..They were broken, but maybe, they could help put each other back together.

[------2 Years Later------]

Makoto slowly snuck her way into Naruto's pig stye of a bedroom, carefully avoiding the traps he had placed all around to keep her out, she had lived with him long enough to know most of his tricks, the two were the bane of the towns existence of course..but that was mainly because they pranked everyone without remorse, using it as training. She looked at the bed with a feral grin and leapt onto the bed, “IT'S MORNING NARUTO-KUN!” but her small frame landed on nothing but pillows bunched up under the blankets and she let her eyes go wide as the blanket was pulled up by all four corners and she was suspended in the air by a blanket sack. “No fair!” She was pouting.

Naruto opened the closet door and walked out with a grin. “I told you, next time you wake me up like that you'd regret it!” He laughed and was already dressed, wearing his usual orange jumpsuit, mainly because the village refused to sell him ninja clothing of any other eye searing color, they'd given him a choice one, Orange or Fluorescent glow in the dark yellow..He'd chosen orange.

The squirrel girl in the blankets grumbled and managed to poke her head out one small opening in the sides. “OK you had your fun now let me down!” She gave him those adorable puppy dog eyes.

Naruto dramatically clutched his chest, “Gah, no not..those..eyes!” He pretended to be fighting with himself as he went and smacked a button on the wall, the blanket falling back open, depositing the girl onto his bed with a fwump sound. “You're lucky you're adorable or you would never get out of any of my traps Makoto-chan..” He chided, wagging a finger at the girl.

She too wore orange, half because of his reasons..and half because she loved the color, the top was tight on her chest, which had grown quite a bit since they'd met, but her belly was exposed, her shorts were black and skin tight her adorable fluffy tail poking out of a hole she'd had Naruto put in it for her..Not many people knew but Naruto was rather good at sewing, mainly to fix his own clothing..

She grinned as she stood up and hugged her friend. “Come on Naruto-kun we have to get going, today’s the graduation tests!” They had both failed the past 2..mainly due to the fact the teachers gave the two of them much harder written tests than the rest of the class, It didn't help that Naruto couldn't perform a Bunshin to save his life.

Naruto grumbled and nodded, grabbing his pouches from the bedside drawer, affixing them to his clothes they were ready to leave. The walk from their apartment to the academy wasn't that long so they didn't have to deal with the stupid prejudiced masses for very long.

The two entered their usual classroom and looked around, All their classmates were already seated and talking amongst themselves, Naruto and Makoto moved towards the seats they usually sat at and plopped down.

[------2 Hours Earlier------]

Mitarashi Anko had been having quite good day everything considered, she'd just gotten home from an A-Rank mission, her pay for this one was quite good to be honest, and had run into her best friend Kurenai Yuuhi the Chuunin. They had gone out for celebratory Dango and had just finished when one of the ANBU appeared before the scantily lad woman. “Mitarashi-san..” he spit her name out with a tad more vehemence than usual. “Hokage-sama officially requests your presence in his office..” He didn't wait for an answer before disappearing once again.

Anko let her annoyance at the ANBU run off her back and gave Kurenai one of her huge grins that she reserved for only those close to her. “I'd better go see what Hokage-sama wants, I'll meet up with you later OK?” Her best friend nodded before Anko ran off, jumping along rooftops towards the center of the village.

The Hokage hummed, sitting at his desk, his teeth chewing thoughtfully on the end of his pipe, the fragrant smoke of expensive tobacco blowing from his nostrils every so often, when Mitarashi Anko made her entrance through his window, as was customary for her. “Ah Anko-chan, you didn't take long to get here.” He gave her a small smile and continued to look over his paperwork. 

Anko walked to the front of his desk and raised an eyebrow at him. “You needed something Hokage-sama?” Anko was a tad nervous..the reason she had even gotten that A-Rank was because she had promised the Hokage she would take any one mission of his choosing, if he allowed her to go by herself. She assumed that was what he wanted, so she let out a small audible gulp.

“I have decided on the mission I wish for you to undertake.” He gave her wide smile, some would say he just looked happy but she saw the evil intent behind that grin..She was scared of what he would do. He smirked and handed her a small scroll, that was like a mission scroll but with a silver outlining and dread formed in the pit of her stomach.

“Please no Hokage-sama! I can't take a team of brats!” She pleaded, the Hokage was possibly the only person she showed any modicum of respect and restraint to..Anyone else was fodder for her sadistic tendencies. The Hokage seemed to ignore her complaints as he shuffled paperwork around on hiss desk and she sighed, glaring a bit at the aged man. “Fine..But this will be the only team I ever take..” She would have to get them to Chuunin quick so she wouldn't have to deal with them for long.

The Hokage nodded and handed her three files. “These are your team..” Anko was puzzled as she took the three folders from her leader. The genin exam hadn't even taken place yet..it was scheduled for today in fact.

“Hokage-sama..How do you know these three will pass? Are they the rookies of the year or something equally as stupid?..” She grumbled, not really trusting geniuses since her master had betrayed the village so long ago.

The Hokage just shook his head and gave her a bit of a smile. “Nope..Just a hunch I have..” He watched as Anko's eyes widened at the first genin folder on the pile. She looked at the village leader with a shocked expression, he had given her Uzumaki Naruto on her team..A small tear ran down her face but she quickly wiped it away and growled a bit. 

“Alright..I'm going to go spy on the genin tests now if you don't mind..” She bowed to the most powerful shinobi in the village and jumped out of his open window, leaving him to his paperwork and tobacco. 

 

[------Flashback------]

 

Anko stumbled through the streets, her gait unsteady with each passing step, it was late and she had left the bar after her mission less than 10 minutes ago, the mission of course had been another suicide mission given to her by the council, hoping to finally be rid of one of their two pariahs. Her hand moved down to her side, gently brushing against the bandages there, Kurenai had done a decent enough patch job on her.

Her mind was still hazy from all of the alcohol that she didn't notice the bottle headed straight for her head, when it collided it shattered, the force knocking her already unstable body into the alleyway she had been passing, she let out a sharp gasp, landing on her side with the wound, causing the stitches to tear and the wound to seep blood through the thick layer of bandages. “Well well, looks like we caught ourselves a snake huh Aniki?” the first one said, a teenager by the looks of it, not too much younger than herself, he was leering down at her, reaching down to tear the kunai and shuriken pouch from her thigh, pulling a kunai from it before tossing the ruined pouch into the nearby dumpster.

Anko started to move just a bit, her slightly drunken and pain addled mind moving much slower than usual, the older man chuckled and reached down, grabbing a handful of her silken purple hair, dragging her to her feet in a second, “Sure does Otouto..What do you think we should do to her hmm?..” His grin turned feral, the older man leaning in to give the snake whore a long lewd lick to her sensitive flesh.

The little brother laughed a bit and began using the kunai to slice her mesh undershirt from her body. “Dressing like this?..I think we should teach the whore what we do to teasing snake sluts around here don't you?” Soon the final thread of mesh was sliced from her form and her mind was able to register that she was gonna be raped..A tear fell down her cheek, she was still too weak from her mission to do anything, and the alcohol really wasn't helping matters.

She felt her skirt being roughly bunched up to around her waist, revealing her cute panties, orange with little black stripes going across them, she had a weakness for shimapan..no matter the color. Her eyes closed and she tried to focus chakra into her hand to no avail when she suddenly heard the older one gurgle and gasp a bit, Her eyes snapped open and she saw the man had a large blade sticking out of his chest at an upwards angle, the younger brother let go of her to turn and face the attacker, not expecting the demon brat to be there, wielding what looked like a slab of metal with a handle and a bit of a curved shape.

She saw the blond and silver haired boy standing there with a bloodstained sword, her eyes widened, she'd seen him being attacked by villagers on several occasions and helped, scaring them away or running away with him when there were too many. Sadly she hadn't been able to when the boy had been attacked last, on his birthday, and she hadn't seen or heard of an attack on him since.

The second brother soon joined the first, on the ground though alive, clutching the bloody spot where his manhood used to be and screaming like a banshee, Anko watched the boy in morbid fascination as he wiped the blood off of his sword with the shirt of the screaming man, before knocking him out with the back edge of his sword colliding with the mans spine.

Naruto kneeled down near the stunned Anko and pulled her jacket closed, buttoning a couple of the never used buttons on the tan fabric. “Are you alright Anko-neechan?” He looked very worried, his mismatched eyes staring up into her chocolate browns, she broke down crying and hugged the boy tightly, not wanting to let go.

She heard the hurried footsteps coming around the corner and the panting of a young girl. “Is she alright Naruto-kun?” She heard the young voice before she saw the Beast-kin, she'd heard about her when she was drinking with Kurenai, apparently while she'd been on that month long mission he had saved her from bandits and the two had become thick as thieves, playing pranks and generally causing havoc.

Anko sniffed and wiped her eyes a bit. “M'fine..” She grumbled but still didn't let the jinchuuriki go, her arms tightly wrapped around the small boy. After another 10 minutes Makoto and Naruto walked her home and just as they were leaving she started to say something, not wanting to be alone tonight..not after what had happened. The two kids turned, and smiled, nodding to each other and her, that night they all slept in the same bed, the woman hugging them both tightly to her sides.

 

[------Flashback End------]

Anko hummed a bit to herself and stopped at her favorite dango stand to read the other two files, she was happy to get Naruto on her team honestly if she had to gt a team at all she would have chosen him above all else. She pulled one of her dango from the box and began munching away at them, opening the second manilla folder to see another familiar face, “Hah...Figures those two gaki would end up on the same team, considering their track record for teamwork.” She got to the grades of the girl and hummed slightly, excellent in Taijutsu, adequate in Genjutsu, however her Ninjutsu wasn't the best. She reopened Naruto's folder and looked inside of that, a sweatdrop forming on the back of her head as she read the boys quite abysmal scores..

Sighing she began to open the third folder, wondering who her last playmate would be..

[------Academy, During the Testing------]

Iruka hummed a bit to himself as he looked down the list for his next student to test, He saw Naruto's name and cheerfully called him into the room, the happy kid bounded into the room, looking quite determined to pass this year, he had actually accomplished a bunshin that morning thanks to Makoto helping him with his chakra control. Iruka gave the boy his test and Naruto was passing surprisingly, he'd done a kawarimi and a flawless henge of Iruka himself, then came the part the teacher dreaded.

“Bunshin no Jutsu!” Naruto called out, focusing quite a bit, not noticing the glint in Mizuki's eye as he used his own jutsu under the table to disrupt the boys chakra, making him fail, the bunshins falling lifelessly to the floor in a pale, sickly heap.

Naruto gaped at the bunshins and looked like he might begin crying at any second when Iruka shook his head and sadly told Naruto he had failed. Naruto sulked out of the room and out front, where all the other testees had gone, Makoto was standing there, her headband tied around her waist, hanging loosely a bit as she bounded over to Naruto, stopping short at the sight of no headband..She looked sad and grabbed the boy in a hug, not keeping her strength in check however she could have crushed any civilian she decided to show affection towards.

She pulled away from him as the testing finished and Naruto was pulled away by the teachers aide, Mizuki.

[------That Night, Forest Clearing.------]

Naruto sat, his eyes determined as he opened up the scroll of sealing, he scanned down slowly to find the first jutsu, skipping over several seals in the process, he sighed until Kyuubi poked into his mind for a moment, telling him to copy the scroll, and give the copy back to the teacher after he was done. Naruto had become quite a little seal master under the tutelage of the Demon in his gut, a few nods later and a jutsu he had a perfect copy of the scroll, sealing the original into one of his storage seals woven into his clothing.

The first jutsu he found was...Oh god..Not a bunshin..it was gonna be a long night..

 

[A/N: jeez..that took me way longer to write than I'd like to admit, but like I said before, your Reviews help me write better and longer, so please if you want more chapters to come out the more you review the faster I will write most likely.]


End file.
